The Half Blood Prince: Year One
by Skysong2293
Summary: Severus Snape's first year at Hogwarts. Updated fairly regularly.
1. Prologue

**The Half-Blood Prince: Year One**

**Summary**: The life of Severus Snape.

**Author's Note: **Erm... I know, the prologue sucks... It gets better, in my opinion...

Prologue

Eileen Prince knew what would happen when she married the man of her dreams. She would be disowned by her family, and no tradition-following pure-blood would ever talk to her again.

But she didn't care. Not at the time, anyway. She was madly in love with Tobias Snape—a Muggle. After a few months of dating, Eileen had told him that she was a witch. He had been a bit shocked (after realizing that it was not a joke at all) but soon accepted it with open arms.

That is how it came to be that Eileen Prince became Eileen Snape. She shared just over a year with her husband before finding out that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby boy nine months later.

They named him Severus, and he spent five years living happily with his parents in the British countryside. But then, Eileen discovered that her seemingly devoted husband was having an affair. She wanted to leave him, and tried, too. But Tobias stopped her.

"Think of Severus," he had said. "Our son needs a mother and father in his life." It was the word "our" that got Eileen to stay, in the end.

Their marriage was rocky for the next few years, but they managed to stay together. Then, on Severus's seventh birthday, his father hit his mother for the first time.

He had been watching when it happened. They had been arguing again, which was not unusual. Eileen insisted that he go somewhere called "Hogwarts", but his father didn't seem to want him to go. But if his mother had gone, then why shouldn't he?

Then, suddenly, Tobias had hit her. She stared up at him, and then with a glare, she stormed out of the house.

Eileen was gone for seven months. During that time, Severus kept to his room. He used the owl that his mother had bought him on his sixth birthday to buy books from various wizarding stores. His father never knew, since he was using wizard money.

In those seven months, Severus began to change. His seventh birthday was when he realized that the world was not a happy place. Since he stayed in his room, only coming out to eat and when his father asked him the occasional question ("Have you heard from your wretched mother yet?"), he grew extremely pale. He let his black hair grow out, barely paying attention to it. He was too absorbed in his books.

He didn't have a wand to use, so the subject he studied most was Potions. Severus bought all of the necessary ingredients, and started with simple potions. Within three weeks he could tell you all about sleeping draughts, different poisons, what potions could save someone on the brink of death. Nearly anything you wanted to know, he could tell you.

Since he could not actually perform the spells himself yet (as he was not yet eleven, so he didn't have a wand), he studied spells in a different way. Instead of studying the theory, he studied their creation. Soon he was writing out spells of his own, longing for a wand so that he could test them himself.

Then, one morning, Severus woke up to find his mother back and his father perfectly happy. He was rather confused, since they never explained to him where she had been or what had made her come back. He never asked.

Once again he lived in a happy home, and his parents tried very hard to make their relationship work.

But when he was ten, and just over two years had passed since Eileen had returned to her family, he came home from a walk (he frequently went to find his own potion ingredients in a nearby forest) to find his father in shock in the living room, and his mother dead in the bedroom.

There were wizards there—the first people from the magical world that Severus had met in person, besides his mother—who said they were from the Ministry of Magic, which was the government of the wizarding world. They told them that they'd come because they had registered the use of an Unforgivable curse.

No marks showed on his mother's body, and Severus knew that she had been killed using magic, since she had her wand still clutched in her hand.

The Ministry concluded that Eileen Snape had killed herself using the killing curse, offered their condolences to Severus and Tobias, and left.

Severus decided to study the Unforgivable curses, wanting to completely understand what his mother had done. He now bought Dark Arts books by owl from someplace called Knockturn Alley.

That was when Severus became obsessed with the Dark Arts. In his search to find out as much as he could about the Unforgivable curses, he acquired information about other kinds of Dark Magic as well. For the next year he brewed dangerous poisons, truth serums and other dangerous potions. He also spent his time not only researching dark spells, but _creating_ them.

For the next year he barely said a word to his father. They barely acknowledged each other's presence—the occasional nod of greeting was all they showed.

Then, on July 31, Severus got his dearest wish.

Severus was sitting at the kitchen table, a Potions book propped open against a bowl, when his father came in, muttering about owls. Suddenly he threw something down on the table.

"Congratulations," he said gruffly, and then left.

The dark-haired boy wondered what it was. The writing on the front had not only his name and address, but his bedroom on it. He turned it over, and his eyes widened.

It was a Hogwarts letter.


	2. Diagon Alley

**The Half-Blood Prince: Year One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own my original characters used in this Fanfiction.

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

July 31 was officially one of the happiest days in the life of Severus Snape. It was the day he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't want to ask his father to take him to Diagon Alley, so he decided to get all of his supplies by mail. It was only when he went back to his bedroom that he realized that this would not work.

He needed a wand.

With a sigh, Severus got back off of his bed, and walked down the hallway to his father's study. He knocked, and waited for his father's gruff voice to answer.

"Come in," said Tobias. Severus opened the door, and stepped inside. "What is it?"

"I need to go to London," explained Severus. "For my school supplies." His father remained silent, and for a moment Severus thought he was going to refuse.

"If it weren't for your mother I wouldn't even let you go to this school," sighed Tobias. Then he added: "I'll take you next week." Severus nodded, and walked out. He didn't like saying more to his father than was necessary, after not having talked to him for a year.

True to his word, Tobias drove Severus to London the next week. Severus knew he would have no trouble getting to Diagon Alley, since his mother had told him long ago how to get in.

He had his father drop him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron (which he couldn't see).

"Be here at five o' clock," ordered Tobias as Severs got out of the car. Before he could respond, his father drove off.

The first place he visited was Gringotts. He had been getting money by owl for years (he used a special password, written in code so he didn't have to send them the key every time), but he wanted to see Gringotts for himself.

He read the poem on the door, and smiled to himself. These goblins had no idea how to be intimidating.

He was in and out of Gringotts quickly, with a bag full of wizard money in the pocket of his jeans. He decided to do the things he knew most about first: Potions and then books. He went into the Apothecary for Potions ingredients (he smiled to himself when the witch at the counter seemed puzzled when he didn't buy a cauldron), and then into Flourish and Blott's bookstore. He bought all of the books he needed to (The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Gawshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, and The Dark Arts by Brandon Shores) there, and then visited Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There he was fitted and given his black Hogwarts robes.

Then he only had one stop left to make: Olivander's.

He smiled slightly as he walked into the shop. This was what he had wanted since he was seven years old—a wand.

There was no one in sight when he walked in. "Hello?" called Severus.

Suddenly a white haired man walked out from behind a large shelf where boxes were stacked.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"Left," answered Severus.

"Hm…." the man murmured. "What wand to give you?" He walked down another row of shelves, and picked out a box. Opening it, Severus saw that a light brown wand lay inside.

"Well? Try it," said the man (Severus assumed that this was Olivander, the owner of the store). He took it from the box and waved it; several boxes fell off of the shelves.

"No, no…" murmured Olivander. He gave Severus another wand to try. Only a moment after he grabbed it from the box, Olivander took it away.

"Try this." Another rejected wand.

The pile of tried wands was growing larger. Instead of becoming irritated, as Severus would have expected, Olivander grew more excited.

"Ebony and dragon heartstring, an unusual combination," said Olivander, handing him a black wand. "Eleven inches." Severus waved it, and stars appeared. Olivander seemed even more pleased. He was smiling broadly.

As he paid for his wand, Olivander asked, "Did either of your parents ever buy a wand here?" He nodded.

"My mother, Eileen Prince," answered Severus. He nearly said "Eileen Snape" but realized that this man would most likely not know her by that name.

Olivander was nodding. "She was a difficult customer as well. Yew and phoenix feather, twelve inches." If he knew about what had happened to her, he didn't say anything.

Severus wondered how on earth he remembered that, and left the store. Glancing at the watch on his wrist, he saw that it was four thirty. He still had half an hour left.

Walking back down the street, he looked around at the shops. He suddenly became even paler as he spotted a store called "Quality Quidditch Supplies". There were broomsticks.

He walked away quickly. Severus had sworn to himself long ago that he would never fly if he could help it; he was terribly afraid of heights.

He stopped for a moment, noticing a small alleyway that seemed to lead to another, slightly less crowded row of shops. The sign above it read Knockturn Alley.

Severus smiled and began to walk down the alley towards the shops. So this was the place he'd been buying things from all these years.

"Watch yerself now," said a deep voice from behind him. Severus turned, and his eyes widened in surprise.

The man that was talking to him was twice as tall as any normal man, and he had hands the size of dustbin lids. He spoke through a long, tangled black beard.

"Yeh don wanna be goin' down in ter Knockturn Alley," the man said calmly, completely unaware of Severus's reaction to him. The man kept on talking, and Severus was able to slip away after a few minutes. He hoped never to see that strange man again.

He saw that it was only fifteen minutes until five o' clock. He might as well head back now. With a sigh, Severus made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. His day in Diagon Alley had been one of the best he'd had since his mother had died.

When he came out of Diagon Alley, he saw his father's car instantly. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was exactly five o' clock.

"Put it in the back," was all that Tobias said to his son before beginning the drive home. Severus stared out of the window, watching the city disappear around them as they drove back into the country. When they were nearly there, his father asked, "How will you be getting to school?"

"We take a train from Kings Cross on September first," answered Severus.

"I suppose you'd like me to drive you there?" Tobias said. Severus merely nodded. "Fine."

As soon as Severus got home, he took his new things to his room. He put his things into the black trunk that had his initials printed on them in gold. He wondered for a moment where it had come from, and then decided he didn't care.

Severus had read all of the school books by the time the first came. He had already known most everything in Magical Drafts and Potions, and he already knew everything in the Transfiguration books. He hoped he wouldn't be bored when he got there.

They left at eight o' clock, arriving at Kings Cross at ten thirty. Severus got out without a word to his father, put his trunk on a trolley, and didn't look back as Tobias Snape drove away.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**The Half-Blood Prince: Year One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot, and any original characters that I use.

**Author's Note:** In the last chapter, I mentioned him having a terrible fear of heights. This is to make him seem more normal, but it will be dealt with later. He won't be afraid of heights once he's a Hogwarts teacher.

Chapter Two: The Hogwarts Express

Severus got onto the platform easily. He smiled when he saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express—it was exactly as his mother had said it would be. He lifted his trunk easily onto the train. It was quite light. Aside from his books (on which he had placed a shrinking charm to make them all fit) and his clothes, there was remarkably little that he had wanted to take to school with him.

He sat alone in a compartment near the back, checking his watch every now and then. Severus was contemplating working on a rather complex charm he was trying to invent when the door to his compartment slid open, revealing a boy who looked much taller than he was. He had grey eyes, and long blonde hair. He was dressed in a green sweater and black pants, with a cloak wrapped around him.

"Are you a first year?" asked the boy. Severus nodded, and received a smile from the blonde. "Me too. Can I sit here?" Another nod from Severus. The other boy easily stowed his trunk next to Severus's.

"My name's Lucius Malfoy. What's yours?" Severus told him, now quite happy that Lucius had happened to sit with him. The Malfoy family was full of Dark witches and wizards.

They heard laughing outside, and opened the door slightly so they could see who it was. Lucius made a face.

"It's James Potter," said the blonde. Severus knew exactly why Lucius was making a face—Alexis Potter and Brian Potter (James's parents) were famous Aurors. Severus knew for a fact that they had captured more than three Malfoys in the past. No wonder Lucius already disliked him.

Lucius slid the door shut again. "Have you tried any spells yet?" he asked. Severus nodded.

"I can do all of the spells in our Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts books," answered Severus. Lucius whistled.

"I'm not even that far," the blonde sounded amazed. "You must've had loads of background information to be able to do those so quickly…"

"You could say that…" Severus told his friend about the way he would order books from Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, and how he created his own spells. Lucius was amazed.

"Have any of them worked?"

"Not very well," replied Severus truthfully. Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and James Potter stood there.

"Either of you seen a short, kind of heavy kid?" he asked.

"No. Get out," Lucius told him. Potter rolled his eyes.

"I think you should get over it, Malfoy," said Potter. "I was trying to be civil."

"Well _don't_. I would like it much more if you were to _go away_," responded Lucius. Potter glared at him, and then shifted his eyes to Severus.

"Whoever you are, I've got some advice for you: don't be friends with this guy. He's trouble," Potter told him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Severus asked bluntly.

"Fine. Be that way. But remember—I warned you." Then he slammed the compartment door shut.

Lucius was looking at him oddly. "What?" asked Severus.

"No one's ever defended me like that before," Lucius told him.

"Oh."

It was then that they decided that no matter what, they would be friends.

The sun had set when they reached Hogsmead, the village near Hogwarts. "Leave your luggage," a Ravenclaw prefect told them. "It will be taken up to the castle separately."

Severus and Lucius climbed off of the train, looking around. They couldn't see much, since there were so many other students around them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Severus recognized the large man from Diagon Alley, the one that had stopped him from going into Knockturn Alley.

"That's Hagrid. He was expelled fifty years ago," Lucius told him.

"My mother didn't tell me about him," answered Severus, frowning. "Well, she didn't talk about Hogwarts that much, actually."

"Oh, he's not really worth mentioning," Lucius said. "Let's get a boat."

They road on the lake in a boat together, looking for the castle. Then, suddenly, there it was.

It was made of stone, and had many towers. Parts of it looked as if they had been added on later, as it grew older. Severus thought it looked magnificent. Especially since he had never seen anything but boring, Muggle buildings.

They got out of the boats, and Hagrid took them up to the large front doors of the castle. They stood there for a moment before they were pulled open, revealing a young witch—in her thirties, perhaps—with her black hair tied back in a tight bun. She wore red robes, and a black, pointed hat.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here," she said. They followed her inside, and found themselves in an enormously large entrance hall. She then led them to an empty room.

"Welcome, everyone," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall. In a minute or so, the start-of-term feast will start. That is when you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Any good deeds will earn you points, and any bad behaviour, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honour.

"You will eat with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has a unique history, and has produced very fine witches and wizards over the years," McGonagall explained. "The sorting ceremony will begin soon, so please prepare yourselves. I will return for you when it is time."

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," said Lucius. "My whole family's been in Slytherin for ages. What house did you say your mum was in, Severus?"

"Slytherin," he answered.

"I would die if I got Slytherin! That house is worse that Hufflepuff!" The two looked over and saw James Potter, standing with a boy with shoulder-length black hair, and a short, dirty-blonde boy.

"Rather Hufflepuff than Gryffindor," Lucius said loudly, making sure not to look at them as he said it. The three all glared at him and Severus.

Severus got a bad feeling about those three, and turned to tell Lucius so.

He never got the chance. For at that moment, the doors opened again, and Professor McGonagall appeared.

"It's time."


	4. The Sorting

**The Half-Blood Prince: Year One**

**Disclaimer:** See first and second chapters.

**Author's Note:** Later (when they finish this year at Hogwarts and Severus goes back for his second) I may ask for some help. I might need to ask for help thinking of the plot. I know what I'm doing for this fic, and the seventh one (his last year at Hogwarts), but for his second through his sixth, I don't know. I haven't really thought a plot for them yet. Well, I do have an idea for the third……. hums Enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Sorting

Professor McGonagall led them through the Entrance Hall, and through a pair of doors into the Great Hall. There were "oohs" and "aahs" from many of the first years as they saw the ceiling. Severus knew that it was enchanted to look like the night sky, so he wasn't very surprised. But he had to admit, it did make for a nice view.

There were four large tables, each of which seated one house's members. Lucius nudged him and nodded toward the Slytherin table with a smile. Severus smiled slightly back. He hoped he wouldn't be separated from Lucius—he was the only friend he'd ever had.

McGonagall told them to form a line near the large staff table at the front, and they did so nervously. McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in front of them, and on top of it, a patched and frayed black hat. Suddenly, its mouth open, and it began to sing.

His mother hadn't mentioned that. Apparently Lucius's parents hadn't either. When Severus looked over at him, Lucius gave him a bewildered look, and shrugged.

"When I call your name," said McGonagall, "come over here and place the hat on your head."

The sorting began when she called out, "Black, Sirius". Lucius leaned over and whispered to Severus, "The Blacks are a Dark Arts family, like mine." Severus nodded.

"But isn't that the boy who was standing beside Potter?" he whispered back. Lucius blinked.

"Yes, actually." He sounded rather irritated. "Lost another one to the 'Light Side.'" The way his tone changed when he said "Light Side" did not escape his notice, but Severus chose not to comment.

The black-haired Sirius walked forward to sit on the stool, and put the hat on his head. It looked as if he were unhappy, but then he smiled. Only a second later, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucius looked more annoyed, but not surprised. More students followed him, but Severus wasn't paying attention as they were called.

He looked up at the staff table, looking at the teachers. There were a few rather eccentric-looking teachers, but some looked sensible. He looked at the man who was sitting in the middle, obviously the headmaster. He had long, silver hair and a long silver beard. Severus could see his bright, twinkling blue eyes. They turned towards him, and suddenly Severus felt another wave of foreboding feelings.

Suddenly Lucius nudged him, and Severus turned towards him.

"Look at her!" he said. Severus looked over at the place where Lucius was staring.

It was a girl, with red hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes. Severus tapped Lucius on the arm, and Lucius suddenly scowled again. They were not the only ones to take notice of her—farther down the line, James Potter was staring at her, his mouth open.

"Her name is Lily Evans," a boy beside them told them. "She's a real beauty, isn't she?"

Neither Lucius nor Severus answered him. After a few moments, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" Lily was the first new Ravenclaw.

There were a few more names called, and then a boy with the last name "Goyle" was made the first new Slytherin. More names were called, most of them going to Hufflepuff. Suddenly Severus's attention was brought back to the sorting as the next name was called.

"Malfoy, Lucius." His blonde friend gave him a smile as he began to walk forward.

"Get Slytherin with me, Severus." Then he sat on the stool, and put the hat on his head. It had been there for little more than a second before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus grinned.

The next name was called, and soon Severus stopped paying attention again. But then the short, fat boy that had been with Potter and Black went to sit nervously on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. He ran off still wearing the hat, and made it to the table before realizing that he had to give it back. He handed it to Potter with a smile.

He, too, was placed in Gryffindor. Severus knew he wasn't going to like anyone in that house.

Severus's name was one of the last to be called. But eventually, McGonagall called out, "Snape, Severus". He stepped forward and put the hat onto his head.

"Hm…." the hat said, his voice whispering in his ears. "What have we got here? A half-blood… Your mother was in Slytherin…"

With all his might, Severus thought "_Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin._" The hat chuckled softly.

"You would do well there… Plenty of ambition, and love for the Dark Arts… Yes, I think so… SLYTHERIN!" It yelled the house to the entire hall, and then Severus stepped off of the stool and lay down the hat.

He walked calmly over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Lucius.

"Way to go!" congratulated Lucius. He was smiling, and Severus smiled back.

When the sorting ended, the headmaster stood up. "That's Albus Dumbledore," whispered a seventh year to no one in particular. "He's stark raving mad."

The blue-eyed man gave them a smile, and began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone! I wish to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. There is to be no fighting in the corridors between classes, at the request of Mr. Filch," he said. "Now, I think we are all very hungry, so, tuck in!" Food suddenly appeared before them, and Severus blinked several times in surprise.

"Go on," said a fourth-year. "It's not poisonous."

Severus smiled. This was definitely a whole lot better than being home, with his father.

After the feast ended, Dumbledore said goodnight, and the prefects began to lead them to their house dormitories.

They went down with the Ravenclaws into the dungeons, and many of the Ravenclaws smiled at them as they walked toward their dormitories. Lily Evans was one of them.

They stopped before a part of the wall, and the girl prefect said, "Snakes." The wall vanished to reveal a door. They opened it, and entered the Slytherin common room.

There weren't any windows (not that Severus cared—he would've died of fright if they'd had to live in a tower), but there was a large fireplace, around which there were padded, high-backed chairs. There were several leather couches around the room, as well as wooden tables.

"Everyone, gather around," called the boy prefect. "My name is Andrew Nott. I'm a fifth year prefect."

"My name is Emily Carver. I'm a sixth year prefect."

Andrew began speaking again. "I want you all to know something: while we may not get along, we must always project an image of unity while out in the school. The moment we walk out that door, we are the closest of friends."

"We look after our own," Emily continued. "If you have a problem tell one of us. If you have any questions, ask one of us."

"Here's a helpful tip: if you get into a fight, and you're caught, say you fell down, or make up some other excuse. We will not be known as 'squealers'," said Andrew.

"Now that the introduction is over…" Emily smiled at them. "Welcome to Slytherin."


	5. The First Day

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**For disclaimer and summary, see chapters one and two.**

**Author's Note:** I put that little speech of Nott's in for a reason. Yes, there is going to be much fighting in this fanfiction…. evil smile

Chapter Four: The First Day

When Severus woke up, he didn't open his eyes right away. It was completely silent and dark, just like his room at home was. How could he be sure that it wasn't all a dream, and he was back in his room with his books?

Only one way to find out. He opened his eyes, and smiled as he saw green velvet. The hangings around his bed had been closed, and he had fallen asleep listening to the laughter of the other first year boys.

Suddenly his hangings were opened, and Severus looked up and saw Lucius, still in his emerald green pyjamas. "Time to get up!" With a groan, Severus sat up.

"It's only six, Lucius. Breakfast doesn't end until eight," muttered Severus. But he still got out of bed, hissing slightly as his feet hit the cold stones of the floor.

"Andrew and Emily are going to show us where all of our classes are so we don't get lost today," Lucius explained.

"Oh," answered Severus. He rubbed one of his eyes, and started towards the bathroom door.

"Where're you going?" asked Lucius.

"Shower," yawned Severus. He wasn't used to getting up before eight o' clock, since he never had to go anywhere or see anyone.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was dressed in his uniform, and with the other first years, being led by the two prefects to their classes.

"We can't go up to the Astronomy Tower today, since it's locked when there are no classes in session," Andrew told them.

"Why?" asked a brown-haired girl named Marie Anderson.

"A few years ago, a student jumped," said Emily. Severus sighed with relief—he wasn't keen on the idea of passing out from fear in front of his fellow Slytherins.

"Did they die?" asked Goyle. He was a big, muscled boy that was also rather fat.

"Not from that. Professor Dumbledore saved them. That was before he was headmaster, and the Transfiguration professor," explained Andrew. "But he poisoned himself a few months later."

"Oh."

"Now, to the Great Hall," said Emily. Goyle smiled at the thought of food, forgetting about the suicidal student. Severus was still happy knowing that they weren't going to be up there until they had Astronomy.

He hoped that wouldn't be for a long time.

They entered the Great Hall, and sat down at the Slytherin table. They were some of the first people in the hall, but soon others started appearing. The house tables were soon filled with students.

Not long after the start of breakfast, McGonagall began walking down the rows of tables, handing out class schedules.

The first thing Severus looked for was Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was their first class after lunch. He was pleased to see that they didn't have Astronomy until next Tuesday.

Their first class was History of Magic, with the Hufflepuffs. Severus thought they looked like a bunch of cowards, though they were quite friendly (except with Slytherins—Severus's house scared them witless, as did many other things).

There were people falling asleep all over the place in History of Magic. Their teacher was a ghost named Professor Binns, and he was a dreadful lecturer. Lucius decided that he had better things to do than listen to a ghost rant about the Giant Rebellion of 1455, and lay his head down on his desk. Severus wrote down the topic (so he could research it later if there was homework) and spent the class period revising his useless spells, hoping to make them work.

Their next class was McGonagall's class, Transfiguration, also with the Hufflepuffs. She greeted them quickly, and then launched right into the lesson. They soon realized that there would be no sleeping in this class as they tried to turn their toothpicks into needles.

Only Severus and Lucius succeeded.

Then it was time for their last class before lunch. It was Potions, one of Severus's best subjects. Lucius was miserable at it—his best were Transfiguration and anything to do with the Dark Arts.

Professor Slughorn, their teacher, lectured them for most of the class period, and then had them identify potion ingredients. Severus found it rather dull, but got all of his answers correct. Slughorn seemed to like him after the end of the class period.

Severus was too excited to eat at lunch, so he went to the library. Lucius went with him. They sat talking in low voices about the Dark Arts, and wondering why you would defend yourself from them. Some of the most brilliant spells they'd ever seen were classified as "Dark Magic".

Finally it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was just his luck that they had it with the Gryffindors.

They walked into the classroom, and saw a blonde witch probably in her twenties sitting on the edge of the desk at the front of the room.

"Come in, come in!" called the woman. "Take a seat, anywhere you like. That's it." They sat, looking at her. "My name is Andrea Golden. You can either call me Andrea, or Ms. Golden. I don't care, truthfully. I never understood why teachers made you call them Mr. or Mrs., instead of their first name.

"Right now. I'm going to be learning all your names as best I can, but there are a lot of students in this school, so please bear with me. I'll take role, which will help me remember who's who," Golden said. "Black, Sirius?" Black raised his hand. "Good, good… Lupin, Remus?" A boy Severus hadn't noticed before raised his hand a bit. He was sitting in the back row, with his face down, staring at the desk. His brown hair covered his face.

Golden called a few more names, and then reached the end of the Gryffindors with Potter's name. "Now for the Slytherins." She started with Crabbe, and was finished rather quickly.

"Now then, today we're just going to talk about what we'll be going over this year, why we're going over it, and what importance it will have to you once you leave Hogwarts," said Golden. She stood up, and turned towards the blackboard. "For the first half of this year, we will be studying Dark Creatures. The second half will be spent on spells, curses, and things like that. Let's see here…"

She launched into a speech far more interesting than Binns's had been. By the end of the lesson, they couldn't wait to come back the next day.

Severus was running on autopilot for their last classes of the day (Charms and Herbology), thinking about the spell books tucked away in his trunk. He hadn't had time to show them to Lucius the day before, since they'd been so tired after the feast and the sorting, but tonight…

Severus smiled. Perhaps Hogwarts would be everything he'd hoped.

With that thought, he began the long trek up the school from the greenhouses, to the awaiting common room.


	6. Friends

**The Half-Blood Prince: Year One**

**For disclaimer and summary, see previous chapters.**

**Author's Note:** I desperately need a beta! Someone who can check over my work for not only typing mistakes, but spelling, grammar, and word choice. Any offers would be appreciated. Thank you very much!  
I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. My internet has been very difficult as of late...

**Notes on updating:** I will try to update this fanfiction at least every Friday. Some updates may come a few days earlier, and some may come a few days later. It all depends on my writing mood, unfortunately…

_**THIS WILL NOT HAVE ANY LUCIUS/LILY IN IT! THAT IS ONLY THERE FOR A FEW CHAPTERS, UNTIL THEY FIND OUT THAT SHE IS A MUGGLE-BORN. AND WHEN… OH, YOU'LL SEE. EVIL LAUGHTER**_

Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Friends

The night after their first day of classes, Severus showed Lucius his Dark Arts books. Both of them had stayed in the common room, looking at all the interesting and highly complex—not to mention dangerous—spells they contained. They only went to bed after realizing that the next day was Wednesday, and they still had classes.

The next morning, Severus was once again woken up by Lucius. "What are you my human alarm clock?" asked Severus, yawning. Lucius looked confused.

"What's an alarm clock?" Severus, who had forgotten that his friend was a pureblood, not a half-blood like him, sighed.

"Nevermind, Lucius. Forget about it."

"Mm-kay. Let's go—I think they're having pancakes for breakfast this morning!" Lucius dragged Severus out of the Slytherin common room and towards the Great Hall as his black-haired friend tried to finish tying his shoe.

"Lucius—stop—I need to finish tying my shoe!" protested Severus. Lucius laughed.

"Plenty of time in the Great Hall for that, my friend," answered the blonde. Severus sighed, and gave up.

Suddenly, he toppled back onto the floor, Lucius next to him. In front of them was Lily Evans.

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there," said Lily.

"It's fine," said Severus. Lucius seemed to be staring at her.

"Er—here, let me help you." Lily reached out a hand and helped Lucius to his feet. Suddenly he seemed to realize that his staring was making her uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry!" Lucius said. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he acting oddly? "I… um… well…"

Severus had to try very hard not to laugh as he realized what was wrong with his friend. He was attracted to Lily Evans.

As Lucius continued to stammer, a blush rising to his cheeks, and a bewildered expression on Lily's face (all while Severus tried to keep from bursting out laughing) they heard someone yell.

"Are they bothering you, Evans?" It was Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, hurrying towards them.

"No, but you are, Black. I thought I asked you three to leave me alone." Lily was frowning at him, looking rather exasperated.

"Well, you did. You said, 'You three—don't you dare come near me again!' But now there's only two of us, isn't there?" asked Black, smirking.

"B-besides, we just w-wanted to make s-sure that you were a-alright," stuttered Pettigrew.

"Well, that was very kind of you gentlemen, but as you can see, I'm perfectly fine and in no need of assistance. You can leave now." Lily's face now sported a full scowl.

"Someone has a temper!" laughed Black. "Well, we won't talk to you anymore, if that is your request, milady." He turned his attention to Severus and Lucius. "Watch it, you two. Evans is Potter's."

"I am no one's property, Black!" yelled Lily. Suddenly she slapped him hard across the face, and stormed off.

Pettigrew looked shocked, and backed away. He'd never seen a girl hit Black before.

Black was glaring at the two Slytherins before him. "If it weren't for you two, we would've been persuading her to skip lunch and meet James later on! But no, you Slytherin gits had to ruin it!"

"You heard her, Black! 'I am no one's property!' That's what she said, isn't it?" said Lucius calmly.

"It's not our fault if she doesn't like you and your pathetic friends," added Severus. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have better things to do than hang around with you two idiots."

They started heading towards the Great Hall. Severus looked casually back over his shoulder, and saw that Black was gritting his teeth, looking like he wanted to hit him very badly.

"Thanks, Severus," said Lucius.

"For what?" asked Severus.

"Backing me up against them," answered the blonde as the two walked into the Great Hall. Severus gave him a look of surprise.

"Well, isn't that what friends are for?"

Lucius gave him a strange look before laughing. Throwing one arm over the pale boy's shoulder, the blonde said, "Yeah. Friends."


	7. The Astronomy Tower

**The Half-Blood Prince: Year One**

**For disclaimer and summary, see previous chapters.**

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, the last chapter had a corny ending. Oh well! Sticks tongue out like a little kid I know this chapter's a bit short, but oh well! I'll be writing lots more before part one is over. (I'm doing separate stories for each of his years at Hogwarts, and then a year or so after he leaves Hogwarts.)  
I'm really sorry about the wait, but I've been having HORRIBLE Writer's Block as of late... Grrr... So it may be a while longer than usual between chapters... Terribly sorry!

Chapter Six: The Astronomy Tower

The first few days at Hogwarts had gone perfectly well for Severus. He and Lucius had finished all of their homework over the weekend, which left them free time to look over Severus's books.

But then their first Monday of classes came and went, and suddenly it was Tuesday again. But, as he was playing wizard chess with Lucius in the Slytherin common room, he suddenly remembered what other class they would be having that day.

Astronomy. And that meant—

"Lucius," said Severus, standing up. "I… I'm going upstairs, alright?" Before giving his friend a chance to answer, Severus was running up the stairs to their dorm.

Their Astronomy class was at 10:00, and it was 7:46 when he began taking books out of his trunk. He spent the time until ten looking for a spell that would get him excused from that class.

A few minutes before it was time for them to go up to the Astronomy Tower, Lucius came in.

"Sev? Are you alright?" asked Lucius.

"Uh…" Severus glanced at the watch on his wrist, seeing that it was 9:45. He swore loudly. Lucius's countenance became confused suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Lucius looked at the books spread around him, and raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get out of class?" Severus nodded. "Why? It's just Astronomy."

Severus muttered something.

"What? I couldn't hear you…"

"I don't like heights," repeated Severus quietly, but this time loud enough that Lucius could hear him.

"Oh," said Lucius. Severus had been afraid that Lucius would laugh at him. "You could always just say that you're sick."

"But I would have to go up and make the lesson up anyway," sighed Severus glumly. He had resigned himself to going an hour ago. Continuing to look through his books had been a hopeless attempt to get out of class.

"Let's go," said Severus.

"You sure?" asked Lucius as they stood, and began walking out of their dormitory to the common room. Severus nodded.

"I just won't look down. If we're doing Astronomy, we should be looking up anyway," said Severus. That did nothing for his nerves.

"That's a good idea," Lucius told him. He kept glancing worriedly at Severus as they made their way up to the Tower.

They were some of the last people to reach the Tower, but no one noticed. As they arrived, a black-haired woman was opening the door. The rest of the crowd surged forward, excited.

Severus drew in a rather shaky breath, not noticing that Lucius kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

The first years stepped out onto the platform, and into the cool night air. Most were going to the edges of the platform, looking down at the grounds. Lucius leaned against the wall, acting as if he were bored. Severus gave him a grateful look, and received a nod from the blonde.

"Attention!" the woman called. "I will be your Astronomy teacher. You may call me Mrs. Ami.

"Before we start today's lesson, I'll have to set up a few things, so please be patient," she finished, and then walked over to one of the telescopes.

It was then that Severus realized who they had Astronomy with: the Gryffindors.

Lucius and Severus were drawn away from the wall and into the centre of the platform, where they stood talking to two other Slytherins. But after a few minutes, they were separated, and Severus found himself being pushed by the crowd.

He opened his mouth to protest, and suddenly he was standing at the edge of the platform.

Looking straight down at the ground.

Severus's breathing quickened, and it swam slightly. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sev?" It was Lucius. "Are you alright?" Severus didn't move, or say anything. The world was still spinning.

Lucius pulled him away from the edge, and his breathing eased as he found that he was once again looking at the platform.

"Thanks," said Severus. Lucius nodded, looking slightly concerned, but didn't say anything.

The lesson started a few moments later, and Severus found that he was right—he was fine looking up at the sky.

The lesson finished until it was time to begin putting their books and papers away, and finish their charts later.

But Professor Ami seemed to have lost her key, and they couldn't leave without it, otherwise anyone could come up here. So while she looked for it, the students began moving around and talking to one another. Once again Severus found himself separated from Lucius, this time on purpose.

He was facing Sirius Black. "You haven't made me very happy, Snape," said Black. Severus glared at him.

"Why do I care if you're happy?" he asked, trying to turn and get closer to the door. But the other students moved again, and forced them over to the edge.

"You should watch it," warned Black. "I don't think we're going to get on well."

"Definitely not," muttered Severus. "Not as if I'd want to…" Then Black shifted, and Severus was looking down again. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. His breathing sped up again, and everything began to swim.

He could hear Black insulting him, but nothing he was saying made sense to him. All he was aware of was the ground below him, and the distance down. In his mind he saw what a fall like that would do to a human.

Now he could hear Lucius talking to him, but, like with Black, he couldn't understand any of the words.

Then black began gathering at the edge of his vision, and he was aware of the crowd shifting again. He tried to move with them, to get away from the edge, but his body wouldn't obey. Then someone bumped into him.

He fainted just as he was sent over the edge.


End file.
